


His Newest Entertainer

by pocketsizedhitman



Category: MS Paint Adventures
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketsizedhitman/pseuds/pocketsizedhitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clover and a gang of others have just moved a garish, hideously green mansion, and honestly it bores him to tears. Will he find a way to entertain himself? Or will he die of boredom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Newest Entertainer

The dark mist of the new city shrouded over the neon green mansion. They’d all been forced from their own home planets to come live here, and most weren’t adjusting too well. Clover, the shortest and the fourth member of this gang could really care less. He was lucky, what did he have to worry about? 

Either way, he still thought it was boring. He sat on the edge of the porch, dangling his skinny legs over the side, swinging them back and forth. His mind started to pop out riddles, and he smiled to himself. Riddles were sort of his thing. He didn’t like solving them, no, he was so lucky his first guess would be the answer! He liked to tell them!

But for so long, he’d been alone, with no one to tell his riddles to. Even still, with a house of over fifteen other people, he didn’t have anyone to tell them to. He huffed an annoyed sigh, resting his head in his palms. The front door behind him slowly opened and heavy footsteps approached him. He didn’t bother to look back.

“Oy, kid, I’d go pick your room before they get all the good ones,” A loud, firm voice spoke. Clover turned to look up at him.

Oh, it was Cans. Cans was the fifteenth member, and certainly the biggest. He seemed like a brute, but in all reality he tended to keep to himself, or so it seemed so far. Clover shrugged and nodded. He knew that once more, he was too lucky to get a bad room, but he figured he’d please the guy. It was getting cold out here, anyway.

Clover walked into the Felt mansion. That’s what the gang was called, the Felt. The place was sort of tacky, decorated in the same color as their fuzzy skin; green. Just walking into the parlor bombarded his eyes with a mash of bright greens and forest greens, as well as a few shades of olive green. He tried not to cringe too much. Even their suits were green! The whole place was like a giant god damned pool table’s organs! The only burst of color was their hats. Clover’s was purple, and he was already quite fond of it. Sure, it needed some sprucing up, but it was a thankful blast of nice color.

He walked up the carpeted stairs, deciding to go explore the massive mansion. He left behind the massive man, deciding that he’d done enough as far as pleasing his wants. He headed to where he heard talking. That had to be where all the bedrooms were, right?

“Oh stop with your bitchin’! Doc even said these rooms were picked for us, you ass!” He heard laughter, loud and troublesome. It had to be Itchy! He stepped into the main corridor, looking about. Itchy was leaning against a door with a yellow one ball on the front. 

Fin was facing him, looking none too pleased. He was in front of a door with a purple four ball.

“Thut up coffee breath! I’m taking thith room!” Clover tried hard not to giggle. Fin was this big, threatening looking guy, but his huge teeth made him sound like a silly child!

But then Clover realized that the room was supposed to be his! That was totally unfair!

“Hey! That’s myyy room! Get outta here!” He folded his arms promptly over his chest, tapping his shoes on the floor in slight annoyance. If there was one thing he always got, it was what he wanted. That’s what made having so much luck so great! Sure, he was a tiny fellow and he couldn’t hold up a fight, but that was irrelevant when you had lady luck on your shoulder.

Fin and Itchy stared at him in a frozen, shocked silence. They blinked blankly, then burst out laughing. The room reverberated the sound of their cackling, Itchy leaning against the wall to clutch his abdomen in pain from such activity.

The door with the six on it swung open. It was Die, the tall, kinda creepy, and incredibly grumpy sixth member. He stared with agitation.

“Both of you! Shut up, I’m trying to set up my altar!” He sounded pissed off, not to say there were times where he wasn’t! He was always mad at Itchy, especially. Ever since he joined their little troupe, he seemed to be in a constant bad mood. Most of the time, he was alone, sulking.

Itchy grinned. “Make me!” He stood straight, still a little shorter than Die was.

Clover heard those heavy footsteps again and looked over. Cans was heading up, a slightly annoyed expression on his face. He came up and stood in the entrance to the hallway, folding his muscular arms over his chest. This made the smaller one giggle, as he loved to watch others get in trouble!

“What’s goin’ on up here?” He asked, looking over the three. Instantly, Die retreated back to his bedroom. Cans didn’t seem to really care too much about his escape, though. He stared at Itchy, mainly.

Fin pouted. “Well, thee, Itchy thaid I couldn’t have thith room! That’th totally unfair!” He threw a glare at Itchy. “I wanna be next to Trathe!” 

Cans looked thoughtful for a few moments. He looked to the door and shook his head.

“Nah, I bet Doc has these special for each of us. That’s Clover’s room.” Clover nodded in agreement, smiling wide. Fin sighed in annoyance but retreated, sulking to his own room. Clover giggled and grinned at Cans with pride.

“Good job! I knew I’d get this room anyway, cause I’m lucky and stuff, but that saved a lotta hassle!” He clapped his hands together and approached the door, pulling open the doorknob. Cans had been right. Everything in this room was slightly smaller, shorter. It was more sized for him. It was sorta creepy to him how Doc would have enough time to prepare all this, but he didn’t dwell on it for too long. 

He closed the door and hopped up on the soft bed, grinning to himself with pride. Already, the Felt was starting to get interesting! He could tell that Itchy and Die were gonna be a blast to watch, and prank! He stared up at the blank, lime green ceiling. He decided that he quite liked Cans already. He’d helped him out, hadn’t he? That counted for something!

Soon, their first meeting was set up. Crowbar was the boss. Of course, in all reality he wasn’t the true head of the mob, but he played the role pretty well. They’d all been living in the mansion with much less than harmony. The frequent quarrels and arguments were entertaining to Clover! He liked to sit back and watch Itchy and Fin get into fist fights, or Crowbar beating up Eggs again for using his timer. 

He knew he was too good to get caught like that, and that’s why it made him so happy! Some called it sadistic pleasure while others claimed it to be perfectly acceptable. Either way, he didn’t care!

The whole Felt gathered downstairs in the dining room. It was really one of the few areas they could all fit in. Crowbar sat in the middle, his crowbar neatly resting on his shoulder. He waited patiently for everyone to arrive, tapping his foot against the floor softly . Slowly, the rainbow of hats poured into the room, all gathering around the table. Crowbar smiled.

“Good evenin’ boys. Glad to see no one was skippin’.” He scanned the room, making sure that was indeed true. He nodded to himself briefly once he was sure. “Good, good. Now you see, we got us some things to learn. We’re all in a new environment, and we gotta learn who we can trust around us, n’ who needs to be plugged up with holes.” 

“Here’s an easy solution; shoot ‘em all!” Itchy shouted, receiving a few nods of approval from some of the felts. 

Crowbar, however, looked mildly annoyed. “Why, Itchy, that is the dumbest of all suggestions! I, in turn, suggest you shut the hell up.” He smiled then, and looked back to all of us. Each night this week, you’ll be paired up with someone to do some investigatin’ around the city. I’m pickin’ someone random, so you guys better make friends.”

With a nearly collective groan, the meeting ended. The rainbow ocean of hats flooded back out, spreading out throughout the mansion. As they left, though, Crowbar called to them.

“I’ll be postin’ a list of pairs on the kitchen tomorrow. I suggest you make friends with your partners!”

All throughout the mansion, Clover could hear complaining about this new mission. He didn’t really care all that much! It wasn’t that bad. He sat down on the couch in the main room, where Itchy and Doze were going back and forth, arguing about something trivial, no doubt. 

“Clover…I need an opinion…” Doze looked to Clover who just smiled and gave him a nod. “Do you think I’m slow..?” 

Clover smiled wider. “Yes! Of course you are! That’s your thing, isn’t it?” He shrugged. Itchy cackled and Doze’s expression faltered. 

“Ah…Okay, thank you.”

“See! I tolja! You’re a big slow fatty!” Itchy continued to laugh, smiling at Clover with some sort of thanks. Clover just shrugged. Everyone already knew that eventually, Itchy and Doze would become charms of some sort. They simply had to!

Clover didn’t really think he’d get any charms. It’s not that he didn’t think himself to be attractive, or had low self-esteem, he just didn’t have the time for it! Charms were real time consuming things, and meeting someone who’d suit him perfectly would be near impossible!

He left the two to continue talking, and went to explore some more. Soon, he found Eggs and Biscuits. He smiled and entered the room they were in.

“Hey Clover! Want to play darts? Eggs is super good!” Said Biscuits.

“I’m the best!” Said Eggs.

“Sure, I‘d love to!”

He wasted much of the night with them, easily destroying them at a game of darts although he’d never played darts in his entire life. Soon, Eggs gave in and gave Clover his title, leaving with Biscuits in defeat. It was late, and although Clover wasn’t tired, he figured it was best that he got to his room. He couldn’t wait to see who his partner would be, after all!  
The morning came quickly, and Clover awoke to the rush of chatter and arguing down in the kitchen. He hurried downstairs, excited to find out who his partner would be. He didn’t really care, nor did he worry about who it’d be, but it still peaked his interest.

He pushed through the crowd at the fridge, looking up to see the list. He scanned it for his name, and found that he was partnered with Cans! That wasn’t too bad. Cans looked down to him, offering him a toothy smile. 

That night was going to be their night. They had to explore the city and find out what they could about local gangs and such. Cans was careful, loading a gun and hiding it in his coat in case things went wrong. Clover never bothered with such things. He didn’t have time to worry about that!

They explored the grungy city, examining many locations, but mainly talking. Cans was a gentle giant, speaking softly to Clover. Eventually, he carried the other on his shoulders so to talk to him. They both got along amazingly well, and had much in common. Even if Clover was a trouble maker, they both seemingly had many of the same hobbies.

When they got back to the mansion, they did their report and hung out together in Cans’s room. Clover giggled and smiled up at him.

“Wanna see somethin’?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Clover hopped off the bed and took a deep breath. Immediately following, he begun to swing his hips and twirl, tapping his toes in careful patterns. Cans’s face went red and he looked away.

“Clover! That’s indecent.”

“Yeah, but you enjoyed it!”

“…Nevermind that.”

And thus, Cans became a new source of entertainment for Clover.


End file.
